


Shibari-san

by PrussianVenom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A lot of of talking, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Lot of feelings, My kink is safe sane bdsm, Sex Toys, Shibari, Theres a sex box, fun time with the sex box, very brief tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianVenom/pseuds/PrussianVenom
Summary: Amy finds out something new about her girlfriend





	

Things were fantastic for Amy.

 

She was finally dating the girl of her dreams. The sex was amazing, she was amazing, beautiful, smart, just, whew! Even her stuck up mom loved her, which said a lot. Ah~ it was hard to dislike her though~ She was so reserved and nice, always avoiding conflict and handling it in a weirdly diplomatic way when trouble did rear its head her way.

 

But….

 

Kiku, well, as much as Amy loved her, she always seemed tense, or well, pent up yknow. Amy didn't think pent up in a necessarily sex way, even though she could be awkward and shy sometimes. She came from a seldom closed off family who raised the women in her family to believe that it was their duty to be a quiet content housewife. She just always seemed stressed about something, never relaxed.

 

She wanted her to open up, to relax around her. She wanted to be someone she could relax around. She was a guarded and careful woman. Amy was able to see that she was already cracking at the surface though. Moments people never got to see were only seen by her. Kiku had these outbursts of excitement  when she was gifted with horror movies and figurines. She was starting to see something behind the facade. Kiku was a smart and logical woman, surely she could see it would be fine to voice her thoughts around her girlfriend instead of getting flustered and mildly upset when Amy tried to get under skin.

 

She spent the entire day at the woman's house trying to  desperately find a window, an opening to try and crack the surface some more. She had to formulate her thoughts, get a game plan going. How do you really go about asking someone something like that? Like, hey dude is it me or aren't you like super tight assed, y'know minus the stick up your ass, all the time? Whats up with that?

 

Probably wouldnt be received well.

 

“Amy-san? What would you like for dinner?” Kiku asked from the kitchen.

 

“Hmm. Oh! How about those chicken dumplings you made last week?”

 

“Again?”

 

“Hey what can I say, you cook a mean dumpling.” Amy smiled when she heard faint giggling behind where she sat in front of the tv mindlessly playing video games.

 

“Oh! Hey! Kiky I just remembered, did I leave my bag here? Amelia's glasses case apparently got shoved in with mine.”

 

“Uh, if it is here I imagine it is still in the bedroom, Does she need them?”

 

“Nah, not immediately, just want to see if they're here before I forget.” Amy got up to go to the room.

 

It was such a calm domain, with the smell of lavender wafting about and the simple decor, all the same kind of lavender color.

 

The search begins.

 

She went around the bed, where she thought, logically, it would be. She frowned and ducked her head low to see if it got kicked under the bed in their shuffling.

 

No luck.

 

Where could if have gone? She eyed the closet suspiciously. Maybe it got put away? Kiku never was one to let things lie around, even if she didn't immediately recognize that item might not belong to her. She was kind of leery and secretive about the closet. It was definitely a point of curiosity for the blonde. What was she hiding? If she was hiding anything. Well, this was a good enough excuse to take a peek. She did feel a bit shitty for her ulterior motives. The woman did value her privacy immensely, but Amy desperately craved to know everything about her wonderful self. Maybe that was shitty and selfish of Amy but she just loved her and wanted to connect with her in a more intimate or serious way, or something like that.

 

To hell with it.

 

She cracked the door slightly, cautious, as if the owner was going to spring out of it screaming “Gotcha!”. When no such thing happened she opened it fully. Why was she so weird about it? It was a normal closet, and hey there's the bag.

 

Predictable Kiku.

 

She pulled the bag triumphantly out when she noticed a box behind it. It was black and glossy. It stood out vibrantly against the soft neutral colors of the closet and tuned out colors of Kikus apparel. Maybe this was what she was hiding? What could be in it thought? Baby pictures? An ex's stuff?  Diaries from over the years? A severed head? Curiosity gripped the woman even tighter this time. She gave the bedroom door a quick glance before she pulled the box out. A nervous sort of thrill ran through her. She was about to unmask something beneath that porcelain dolls skin. Unmask something about her sweet dear girlfriend. She took a deep breath before throwing caution to the wind, along with the lid, behind her.

 

Oh

 

Oh jeez

 

Oh holy fucking christ

 

This certainly was not what she was expecting to find. Inside the shiny box was an array of things.

 

Dirty things.

 

Very very dirty things.

 

She had unmasked her girlfriends kinky sex box.

 

There were gags, blindfolds, buttplugs, vibrators, dildos, all of varying sizes, leather studded paddles, restraints, rope and what appeared to be a stack of japanese bdsm mags.

 

Amy still dazed in confusion and shock, picked up one of the magazines. She couldn't read it but that was hardly necessary to understand what was going on. She flipped absentmindedly through the pages. It seemed to center around rope tying. Amy eyed the neatly put away red rope in the box. So that's what was for. She went back to the magazin, losing herself in fascination with the complex and intricate designs that were made with the rope. Erotic, yeah, but strangely alluring in a different non sexual kind of way. It was, artistic, beautiful, in a weird sort of way.

 

“Amy did yo-” Kiku stopped dead in the doorway.

 

Amy froze. Items from the box were strew across the floor in her snooping and a dirty magazine laid open in her hands. They stared blankly in panic at each other for what felt like hours before either one of them got the courage to speak.

 

“I-I,” Amy began, startling Kiku, “ I thought you might have accidently, uh, picked it up and put it way, and heyyyyy, you, you, uh did. Found it.” Amy awkwardly smiled and held up the bag.

 

“Oh…” Kiku breathed out.

 

So much for getting her to relax around her. The brunette looked like her damn insides might just vibrate out of her. Amy scratched the back of her head, hurriedly trying to find something to say, to ease her.

 

“Soooo…”  Amy coughed, “Didn't know I was dating such a kinky little lady.” Amy laughed nervously.

 

Kiku's eyes widened and color flushed out of her cheeks. Ok, that was stupid to say, really fucking stupid to say.

 

“This, this, uh, rope tying stuff looks really cool, pretty I mean. Didn't know, didn't know that was a big thing.” Amy rambled.

 

Kiku's shoulders unexpectedly sloped a little, seemed a little more relaxed now that she knew Amy wasn't mocking her,..

 

“Really?” Kiku asked shyly.

 

Amy perked up, thankful that her girlfriend was relaxing and talking to her, maybe might even open up to her about this side of herself

 

“Yeah! I mean, you've gotta be real skilful I’d think to do some of the designs like this”. Amy pointed to a particularly complex looking harness,

 

Kiku smiled and nodded, then moved to sit down across from Amy, knees touching.

 

“So,” Kiku started cautiously” This doesn't disgust you? Scare you?”

 

“Nah, of course not. I’d actually prefer if you told me about this kind of stuff.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I like it when you open up to me. I like seeing a you no one else gets to see. I want to know all I can about you Kiku.” Kiku blushed and averted her eyes.

 

“So what this called anyway?”

 

“Bondage?”

 

“No, the rope stuff. Does that have like a specific name or something?”

 

“Ah, yes, shibari.”

 

“Shibari huh? So...Have you ever been tied up like that?~”

 

“A-ah, just a couple of times.”

 

“A couple of times? You seem like quite the enthusiast.”

 

“Yes, it's just, I’m not a fan of being tied up myself.” Amy stared at her dumbly for a couple of seconds before it really clicked.

 

“Oh! So, so you like to do the tying?”

 

“Yes.”  Kiku answered quietly, her hands fiddling with the hem of her skirt nervously.

 

“That makes sense, you are very good with you hands.” Amy winked and Kiku giggled.

 

“So all this stuff is stuff you use on other people.”

 

“Oh, no, these, these are, uh, all new.”

 

“What? Why do you have a box of unused….” Amy trailed off when she noticed how red and fidgety the other was. She was blatantly avoiding eye contact and was near tearing the hem of her skirt apart in her fidgeting.

 

“This is for me.” Amy stated flatly.

 

“N-no! I-i mean, I w-was drunk when I got the box. I thought maybe, maybe… I wasn't planning on doing anything Amy-san! Please forgive me.” Kiku panicked and was already bowing in forgiveness. Amy put her hands on her shoulders and stopped her from doing so. She pushed her thumbs into the pale skin in a motion to soothe her.

 

“Dude you have nothing to be sorry for. It's actually kinda hot that you got a kinky sex box for me. It's also pretty cute that you got embarassed and tried to hide you sex box from me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Totally, I mean, I'd have to work up to some of these things but I'm not against it or anything.”

 

Kiku looked absolutely shell shocked.

 

She knew that Amy liked to be adventurous, or at least tried to be with the wound up japanese woman. She was adventurous and wild, but what she herself was into was way out of of the wild and adventurous area. An area a lot of people would call weird and scary. She had never really thought to bring it up to Amy. She was too nervous to, it was something that had ended past relationships for Kiku. Amy,of course, wasn't that shallow. She should've known that Amy would be ready and willing to do anything and everything for her. She might appear loud and selfish, maybe even abrasive and annoying but Kiku found that the blonde, as a lover, was so kind and caring, and ultimately prepared to drop everything to please her significant other.

 

“Can,” Amy leaned over to speak close to Kiku's lips.”Can we try it now?”

 

Kiku's eyes widened in surprise. She thought this would be worked up to, Amy said so herself, but now she was initiating it immediately.

 

“R-right now?”

 

“Heh, what can I say, these magazines and talk about ropes and sex boxes had me feeling a little hot below the collar.” Amy smirked and bit Kikus lower lip playfully.

 

Kiku felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Amys blue eyes were dilated and swimming with intense heat. Amy smile grew when she noticed the blush crawling its way onto her girlfriends porcelain skin. Her eyes were trained on every detail and facet of the brunettes face, trying to gauge each of her actions accordingly. The way her jaw clenched when she crawled closer, her breathing getting shallower, her breath hot against her lips, and her eyes black and darting around the room. She kept crawling until the woman was leaning back heavily on her hands.

 

“Amy-san, are you sure about this, I-it's not well…”Kiku took a deep breath and looked at her girlfriend seriously. “Amy, this sort of thing comes with a certain trust. I do not want to betray or threaten the trust we already have if you are not at that point yet. This sort of play can be intense both physically and emotionally. I don't want to jeopardize what we have by hurting you, or making you feel negative about yourself. Do you not want to think this over?”

 

Amy backed off and sat on her feet, now herself surprised. She looked at the shorter girl with wide gentle eyes. Kiku was a bit disappointed at the lost of the intense gaze. She felt certain she just turned Amy off of the idea, or at least changed her mind about jumping into it, it was important to tell her though. Amys eyes wandered downward thoughtfully ingesting the information. Her face was unreadable. Kiku felt her heart falling slowly into the pit of her stomach the more time dragged on. She tried to relax. She knew the worst that was gonna happen is Amy wasn't going to be interested. She wasn't going to leave her. Her hands clenched against her skirt regardless. She felt panic start to seep in, she was ready to bolt, she couldn't relax. Now that Amy was thinking about it seriously, about Kiku, she was probably disgusted. It was all happening again. Kiku got so caught up in her anxiety she didn't notice the tears prickling her eyes until Amy spoke up.

 

“Hey Kiku, Kiku, calm down baby.” Amy spoke calmingly, her hand reaching to wipe the beginnings of tears from brown eyes.

 

“Kiku, calm down, ok, please. Its fine, Im just thinking. Nothing bad ok, just thinking it over like you said. I just, I didn't know there was that sort of emotion and whatever that went into it and well.” Amy looked off to the side, her face dusting pink. “I was a bit overwhelmed I guess, that you...that you felt that sort of intensity for me.” Amy looked back into the dark brown eyes.

 

Kiku felt a rush of emotions swell in her chest as she stared into sparkling cerulean eyes. Amy smiled kindly, carefully, leaning over again, this time to place a timed kiss to the anxious womans lips.

 

“I trust you Kiku.” The blonde whispered against the brunettes lips.

 

Kikus heart skyrocketed from her stomach to her throat. She felt the strong warmth of Amy's gaze once more boring through her.

 

“Amy.” Kiku whispered brokenly. The weight of Amy's admission soared through Kikus body, a heat flowing into her veins slowly.

 

“Are you sure about this Amy?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You can back out of it whenever ok?”

 

“I doubt I will but alright.” Amy joked.

 

“Amy please, I don't want to hurt you.” Kiku smiled weakly.

 

“Just trying to lighten the mood, don't want you getting anxious and scared on me.”

 

“I should be telling you that.”Kiku joked back.

 

“You can when and if I start getting anxious and scared.”

 

“Ok, since this new to you we have to go over some ground rules.” Amy sat back on her knees and groaned.

 

“Awww! Since when did sex have rules?!” Kiku laughed.

 

“If things get to intense there has to be signals for me to stop, Amy.”

 

“Oh right, safewords and stuff isn't it?”

 

“Yes, verbal and nonverbal.”

 

“Nonverbal?”

 

“There might be times where you can't speak.” Amy raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

 

“Makes sense. Alright so nonverbally how about I snap my fingers.” Kiku nodded.

 

“And safeword can be….Freedom!” Kiku rolled her eyes and laughed.

 

“Alright we got that out of the way,” Amy straddled the others thighs, “A little less textbook sex talk,” She wrapped her arms loosely around Kikus neck, “And a little more fucking me.” Amy finished with a low whisper in Kiku's ear.

 

Kiku sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed onto the blonde's peachy thighs.

 

“Safewords freedom?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Whats completely off the table?”

 

“Gross shit like scat and piss I guess. I don't know baby this all new to me. So for the time being free reign honey, I'll tell you if I’m not digging something k?”

 

“Remember to stop me if it's too much.”

 

“Kiku baby please.” Amy groaned, her arms tightening a bit in frustration.

 

Kiku took a breath to steady herself, took a moment to fall into her head space. In a swift moment Kiku took a fistful of blonde locks and yanked the blue eyed wonders head back so she could meet her gaze. Amy let out a surprised squeal of pain that bit off the moment she saw Kiku's face.It's like she was looking at a completely different person. The gentle anxious woman she was used to shifted into this primal beast with glowing coal eyes. She looked like a panther in the way she moved, the way she leaned in like she was prowling, the way she was just looking at Amy. Her hand was a steady anchor in her hair, her shoulders shifting as she leaned forward and put her weight forward. 

Amys breath was coming out in broken pants. She could feel herself being tremendously affected, and only by just this little. The persona change had her flying through a loop. She was not complaining though.

 

Kiku finally closed the gap between the two forcefully. A clash of teeth, saliva, and tongues transpired, Kiku easily dominating the other. Kiku bit rough and frequently at her lips and tongue, no doubt cutting them open. Amy could taste blood in her mouth and was surprised by how little she was bothered by it.

 

She was a hot mess, made by the hands of this fragile woman within moments, with nothing more than a couple of kisses and hair pulling. Kiku pulled away suddenly and Amy tried to follow despite being anchored back. She was desperate already, desperate for more of this Kiku, more of this feline like mistress.

 

“Undress.” 

 

The command was quiet but it was solid. Once the grip was released Amy began stripping without hesitation, only pausing when she got to her underwear to give the kneeling woman a show. Amys show was a bit timid under the dominant air of the other, her bravado lost once she met the others eyes. She saw the unspoken demand in them. The demand to obey.

 

Amy let the cloth fall limply from her body and stood in the gaze of the woman. Kiku said nothing as she stood up and walked around the blonde as if she were surveying the woman like a piece of meat. The blonde jumped a bit when she felt a cold knuckle run down her spine, lingering on the small of her back. She felt Kikus hot breath steadily on her shoulder blades. She felt so close and so distant at the same time. Kiku wasn't lying when she said this was going to be intense, and nothing had really happened yet. She tensed at the thoughts of what kind of intensity that was to follow.

 

“Relax.” Kiku's calm honey voice called.

 

She was speaking surreptitiously and kindly, so possessively, so softly demanding. It asked for her submission. Submission she was willing and excited to give. So she relaxed. She felt a kiss against her shoulder followed by a small smile pressed against it.

 

Kiku's hands crawled around her sides, her nails scraping lightly against her flesh as they traveled, smoothing down her stomach, back up to the individual ribs she was able to make out., then finally around to cup her breasts. Amy let out a small whimper as her tits were roughly toyed with but the other. The manicured nails dug and bit into the sensitive flesh, leaving angry red marks and bloody crescent moons in their path. During a particular rough fondle Kiku latched her mouth onto her neck and bit down hard. Amy cried out at the dual onslaught of pain. She squirmed where she stood, trying to keep her hands to her sides to control herself. This was Kikus moment to do as he pleased, she was going to move unless instructed to.

 

Oh god was it hard to though.

 

Event through the pain, hell maybe even because of it, she felt immense pleasure course through her body. She felt small beads of wetness began to inch down her thighs. Which failed to go unnoticed by the other. One hand strayed from her breast and descended below her navel, over the curled nest of hairs, in between her thighs. Kiku's lips lifted from the shoulder to bite and suck at the others ear.

 

“Such a dirty slut, already so wet for me.” Kiku's voice was hungry, low and indecent in Amy's ear. The blonde's hips stuttered forward toward the finger.

 

“Look at you. Can't even keep your hips still. So desperate to get your pussy played with.” Amy moaned loudly.

 

Never had she heard the composed woman speak like this, even when she got excited during regular sex.

 

Amy stopped feeling guilty about finding box. It was probably the best thing she's ever done. Ever.

 

“What do you want to play with first, pet?” Kiku asked quietly. 

 

Amys thought process had stopped minutes ago, asking her anything and expecting a response was damn near impossible.

 

“U-Uh the rope. I want to try the shibari thing.”

 

Kiku chuckled softly at the response and god if that wasn't the most sinful sound Amy's ever heard. Amy found herself falling over and missing the warm support as the woman moved away. Kiku rummaged through the scattered remains of the box before finding and picking up the bundle of red glossy rope. Amy smiled and bit her lip when she saw it.

 

“You seem very eager Amy-san.” Kiku  smiled and leaned over to take over biting the other's lip. Amy moaned lightly at first then a finger ran through the lips of her sex, briefly making contact with her clit and her knees buckled. Kiku smiled darkly again before he hand retreated and she made her way behind the woman again.

 

“Amy-san, firstly I’m going to put you in a regular breast harness ok?” Amy nodded/ “Then I will tie your ankles to your thighs and your wrists you thighs,” Kiku leaned in to whisper in Amy's ear.” Then I will spread you nice and open for me, and if you're good you will be rewarded.”

 

Kiku's hands crawled up a tan thigh before harshly grabbing and smacking both of the girls ass cheeks.

 

“But, if you misbehave you will be punished.”

 

The last word was hissed out thickly. Amy nodded, face flush red and sweat beginning to bead at her hairline. Suddenly a stinging sensation ran up her back from her ass.

 

“Your head will be lolling about during this, I’ll need vocal answers Amy.”

 

The blonde shivered again at the powerful tone. It was authoritative, it was like black silk and syrup cascading over every inch of Amy's senses.

 

“Yes ma’am.” She could feel the brunette smiling behind her.

 

“That's a good girl.” Kiku murmured before unbundling the rope and letting it pool around her feet.

 

Amy jerked a little at the first sign of rope touching er. It was place on her shoulders, the brunette coming around and looping the first hoops near her neck and sternum. She looked so focused, so serene. Like they weren't readying for illicit sexual exploits. Maybe in a way it transcended that. It started to feel like it was. Maybe that's what Kiku meant when she was talking about it. She looked so small and gentle, even as she laced ropes in between thighs back up to the nape of her neck. She looked the Kiku she knew, she still was the Kiku she knew, never half assing anything.

 

Amys breath stuttered and faltered when the black eyed woman pulled the rope where it lay in between her legs to hitch up almost painfully against her clit and holes. When Kiku came back into her view she was wearing a smug smile. A smile that said she knew everything she was doing to her and she was enjoying it and happy to make it worse.

 

After a couple more loops cris crossing over stomach and back the small woman stepped back to assess her work. Amy let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as eyes keen as a hawk stared her down.

 

“Mmm,” Kiku hummed appreciatively. “ I was right to go with this color choice. Red suits you wonderfully.” Kiku smiled softly, probably for the first time since she got into this persona, and plaxed a sweet almost tentative kiss on Amy's lips, caressing her cheek with feather like touches.

 

“You doing ok?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Amy answered cockily with a tilted smirk.

 

The dark hooded look returned to Kiku's face once more. She pulled the center rope and followed it up to the base around her throat. She tugged the rope to lead the woman over to the bed.

 

“On your back first, it'll be easier.” Amy nodded and let the other push her back unto the bed.

 

Kiku set to work again, bringing her knees up so her heel was flush against her ass and began tying the rope around the thigh and calf. After a bit of working intricate details Amy noticed her humming a song, it sounded familiar but her head was too foggy to make it out. She only got louder as she carefully flipped the blonder unto her stomach. The humming sounded more amused at this angle, almost joyful as a hand made it's way way down her back, stopping to grope  a globe of rose tinted ass. She felt the woman shift, could feel her body heat as she leaned over to grab her shoulders. Her hands ran down her arms to her hands leading them upward so they were next to her ankles. She let go, a silent command to keep them there was issued with a little squeeze before she let go. Smoothly, deftly the rope twined around her wrists and for a second time her ankles.

 

Kiku sat back, oozing pride and lust as she gazed upon the finished product of her ministrations. Amy huffed and pulled gently to test the restraints. The feeling of absolute helplessness was new to her. Kiku could do anything she wanted to her and she would be unable to fight back. She realized, with a sick shiver, that the thought was undeniably thrilling. The steady weight that entrapped her made her feel raw and opened, but mostly it made her feel weirdly safe, contained, loved. Amys perspective shifted to see more clearly in Kikus honor. This was about sex, not entirely, sex was only a small part of this, whatever thi was, if Kiku were to leave her like this, untouched, she would be completely fine with it.

 

Her heart and chest were tight and full of fire, bursting at the seams with this new found feeling of intimacy. She said she trusted Kiku, but now she felt it, felt that trust deep within her, set in her bones.

 

“You look absolutely beautiful.” Kiku said quietly to herself, her voice brimming with pure reverence. Said it like Amy was indeed the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

 

“Are...Are you ok?” Kiku asked again, a bit more concerned this time.

 

Amy realized then that she was panting harshly and openly and probably made Kiku think she was panicking.

 

“O-oh god,” Amy let slip out. “ Yes m-m-ma'am, I'm m-more than ok.” Amy wasn't sure when or how her voice got so wrecked.

 

Amy was so numbed out by Kiku's presence when she finally did come back to herself she was overwhelmed. Her body was slick with perspiration, her legs and arms were already beginning to feel pleasantly strained, her body felt like it was on fire,

 

And god

 

Oh god

 

She had never been so turned on in her entire life.

 

She didn't know if it was her own sweat sticking her to the sheets or the steady stream of wetness pooling out from between her spread thighs.

 

She felt Kiku get off the bed, humming the tune delightfully once more.

 

Yankee doodle dandy.

 

She was humming Yankee doodle dandy, fucking Yankee doodle dandy.

 

Amy held back a laugh and smiled wide to herself. Her girlfriend was so sweet and silly. Fucking Yankee doodle dandy. Kiku, really? Bit on the nose. 

 

It sounded like Kiku was rummaging around for something. After a few seconds she felt her girlfriends weight, along with a few other things, dropped on the bed.

 

“Amy,” Kiku started sternly. “You're absolutely fucking sexy you know that?” Kiku asked hotly against her neck, grabbing both her ass cheeks roughly.

 

Amy moaned breathlessly, thrusting her hips back the best she could. Fuck it was so satisfying to hear her swear like that, her control just on the end of a goddamn knife.

 

“So sexy, so sexy and wet.” Kiku spread her ass, thumbs grinding against her pussy as they ran back up before returning to where they were normally. She repeated the motion several times, Amy's noises getting louder before the other backed off.

“You're such a good girl for me aren't you Amy?” When Amy didn't answer a fist curled in her hair and pulled her back arching in awkward curve.

“You're my good girl aren't you Amy? Don't you want to be a good girl for me?” Kiku whispered angrily in her ear.

 

“Y-yes! Yes I w-want to be your g-good girl miss!” Amy practically screamed.

 

“Yes, good,” She dropped her head “My own dirty slut, so fucking filthy.” Kiku gritted out harshly, her thumbs pulling her pussy lips open. “Look at your disgusting fuck hole, just begging for me. Begging me to fuck it open mercilessly.”

 

Both thumbs dipped into the hole, just barely, skirting around the inside rim. Amy was panting mess, drooling unto the mattress below her. She felt tears burning and prickling at the corner of her eyes. She was on edge, so close yet so far away from what she desired. She was frustrated and desperate to finish, but at the same time she didn't want this to stop. If she could live out the rest of her life in Kikus loving silk embrace with her mouthing filthy and flattering things against her skin then she could die happy.

 

She gasped and bit down unto the bed sheet when she felt a manicure nail dip inside her and claw at her fleshy walls.

 

“So hot.” Amy heard Kiku absentmindedly moan next to her ear.

 

Another finger joined in, delving in deeper with the other. AMy felt her teeth grind together between the sheet as Kiku began to harshly and quickly thrust her fingers into her. Amys face was cherry red and tears began to stream down her face. She could hear how wet she was. She could hear the loud slick noises of the fingers rapidly pistoning in and out of her.

 

It was obscene.

 

It was embarrassing.

 

It was humiliating.

 

It was absolutely amazing.

 

She felt the brunette's grin again when she sat back and spread her fingers wide in her, stretching the walls wied for Kiku to stare in.

 

“You're going to destroy my sheets at this rate.”

 

Amy whined high and loud, smothering her face into the sheets in an attempt to ground herself, to cool her heated face down.

 

“Look how hungry your pussy is, just sucking in my fingers. How lewd,” Kiku spoke condescendingly “ Would you like something better?”

 

Amy tried to look back to see what she meant then snapped back when she felt something cold and metallic press in between the wet folds of her pussy.

 

“Y-yes! Please miss!” Amy cried out.

 

She didn't even know what she was begging for. She struggled to move her body, to push back on the object held so tantalizingly out of reach. It didn't move though and Amy could feel the waves of smug dominance just rolling of the smaller woman. She didn't even asked,,but Amy had a feeling what the next command was and decided to beat her to the punch.

 

“P-Please, please fuck me. K-kiku please.” Amy whined and cried.

 

Tears were rolling down her hot face. There was a voice in the back of her mind whispering that this was extremely fucked up and that it was gonna be real embarrassing to face her significant other later.

 

Kiku still didn't move the object, one hadn't did move up to slowly caress the sensitive flesh surrounded by rope around her tight. Amy whimpered and pulled the sheets between her teeth less she tear her own lips apart. Kiku chuckled and dropped the object completely and moved her other hand off her. Amy took this break in action to think of a way to get the woman to act.

 

“H-hamete i-irete Kiku,” Amy said carefully.

 

She really hoped she said that right. Kiku stopped moving completely. Shit, did she fuck it up? She probably did, probably said something like really stupid and killed the mood.

 

“What did you say?” Kiku asked. She sounded pissed, her voice considerably darker. Oh, man, she did fuck up didn't she.

 

“I said fu-”

 

“No. Repeat what you said.” Kikus fingers dug into her skin around her thighs. Amy could feel her whole body shaking, she wanted to squirm, to thrash about.

 

“Hamete irete.” Amy answered quietly.

 

In a split moment Amy felt her insides be roughly filled. A high pitch scream ripped its way out of Amy's already sore throat. Without a beat Kiku began quickly pounding the toy in and out of her. The pace was brutal and unrelentless. Amy face was pushed farther into the pillow, her mouth lolled opened. She was only briefly aware of the drool pooling beneath her cheek as she was fucked raw an open. She could be in a pool of it and still wouldn't be aware. She thought the previous noises were obscene, then these were down right grotesquely pornographic. The toy splashed against her pussy every time it hit the base, she felt the splashes of her fluids getting everywhere, getting everything wet. Kiku leaned over her back covering Amy's already hot body with hers.

 

“Amy, you're, kuso, you're so fucking perfect. So pretty.” Kiku panted heavily.

 

“Kikuuuu~F-fukaku h-hamekonde chodai! Uuume m-mecykucya ni shite!” Amy screamed.

 

She heard Kikus breath hitch and her hand stutter in her movements. She groaned into the side of her neck before clicking a switch on the toy. Vibrations racked deeply through and up Amy's spine. Amy screamed. She felt the rope tearing into her skin as she desperately tried to move about. Kiku's hand sped up, tilted the toy just so and Amy saw stars. With one last cry and an all body jolt Amy came. It didn't stop though, Kiku just kept going. Amys over sensitive body twitched and tried  to move away from the tortuous device. She was openly sobbing into the pillow, tears joining the pool of drool.

 

It was too much, it was unbearable, but it didn't stop. By force another wave of heat builded up in her stomach.She cried out for mercy but found none and very quickly another sharp wave of pleasure washed over her as she came again. Her body slouched as much as it could. She begged the other woman to ease up but all that came out were garbled whimpers and whines. Kiku seemed to get the idea and pulled the toy out finally. Amy laughed breathlessly at the relief. Amy almost drifted off to sleep but before her eyes closed she was flipped onto her back. For the first time since this thing started that she go to look at the woman.

 

Shit.

 

Amy might be up for another round if she got to stare at this sight the whole time.

 

Kiku looked fairly debauched despite having nothing done to her. Her face was flushed in a deep crimson and a few beads of sweat seemed to make their way down her face. Her eyes were hooded and unreadable as she stared down at the blonde. Without breaking eye contact Kiku began undressing slowly. Amys eyes trailed down immediately. She was wet, maybe even wetter than Amy was. Did she already come? 

 

“Keep your eyes on me.” Kikus demand was barely more than a whisper but still held the power she had been using.

 

One of Kiku's hands laid upon Amy's knee as a sort of balance, the other one trailed down her own stomach. She moaned softly as she slipped a couple of fingers through the lips of her pussy. As she did with Amy she hurried to get herslef off, rubbing her slit and fingering herself furiousl and roughly, her eyes never straying from Amys. When she came Amy held her breath. Kiku was a beautiful sight. Back bowed, head thrown back, mouth open and eyes clenched shut. Her body spasmed, the muscles beneath her porcelain skin twitching violently. Her head fell back forward and she panted heavily. Amy forgot about the bindings entirely and tried to reach up for the woman. Kiku's head snapped at the movement and laughed at Amy's confused face. Amy realized and began laughing too.

 

“Oh wow,” Amy sighed as they came out of their giggling. “You, you weren't kidding. That was amazing Kiku.” Kiku blushed and looked away smiling slightly.

 

“Really?”

 

“Are you kidding?! Christ Kiku that was the best fucking thing I think I've ever experienced.” Kiku smiled brightly and kissed Amy's knees.

 

“So you're ok?”

 

“Oh definitely, that was something I could get used to.”

 

“Careful Amy, don't get ahead of yourself now. Relax now ok. I'm gonna untie you.” 

 

Amy smiled down at the embarrassed woman as she untied and eased the blondes appendages slowly, stretching them carefully as she went. As the rope was pulled off AMy saw how much damage she actually did herself. Kiku kissed each mark as it was revealed. They weren't bleeding but they were raw and already a dark shade of purple. Amy giggled as the marks were bashfully kissed until all the ropes were gone. Once they were Amy ignored her body's ache and leaned up quickly and pulled Kiku into a kiss, then leaned back, pulling the other down to the bed with her.

 

“You're absolutely amazing Kiku, thank you for letting me see this side of you.”

 

“Oh you don't have to thank me Amy-san, I should be thanking you if anything.

 

“I see what you were talking about.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I feel… different. I feel a lot closer to you in a way, I don't know, it just feels different. Not in a bad way though.”

 

Kiku softly smiled and laid down next to the blonde and curled up beside her.

 

“I’m glad to hear Amy-san. Is there anything I can get you, water? Lotion? A towel?”

 

“Nah.”

 

“Do you want to take a shower?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“How does your body feel?”

 

“Fantastic, bit tired and sore, don't know how I'm gonna explain the bruises.”

 

“A-ah! I hadn't realized it was that bad I-”

 

“Don't sweat it Kiku, actually, I think I like em. Sort of like hickeys y'know, I mean, you left hickeys too, Y'know what I mean.”

 

“You're ridiculous.

 

“You're beautiful.”

 

“...”

 

“I love you Kiku.”

 

“I love you too Amy.”

 

The two relaxed, slowly drifting off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

 

“Oh, by the way,” Kiku's voice pitched low.

  
“Where’d you learn those phrases?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fore reading this garbage fire


End file.
